


One Day We'll Reunite Zura!

by WoobyWriter



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Death, Deja Vu, First Person Kunikida Hanamaru, Flashbacks, Future, Last Moments, Mention of Alzheimers, POV First Person, Past life, Sad, Terminal Illnesses, Time Skips, light fluff, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: 'Sometimes, I lament back on the past, when she told me that one day, she'll return to Heaven. And as I stand here with everyone else with the sound of beeping being the only sound in the room besides crying, every day I return with them, my decision becomes somewhat clearer. I want to be the one to send Yoshiko-chan back to Heaven.'





	One Day We'll Reunite Zura!

Aqours was over. We didn't like what we had to do, but we couldn't go on when Yoshiko-chan was unable to do much. But we smiled when the decision was made to stop activity, we did it for Yoshiko. She was surprised when we told her our decision in the club room.

"W-What the heck?! Why? You could all of easily continued without me." Her voice was getting more hoarse over time, but she still had some yelling power in there.

"Don't you see Yoshiko-san? It's not Aqours without all nine of us." Dia-san had a patient smile as she said that. The only one of Aqours who wasn't smiling was Ruby-chan, but even she understood. 

"B-But, we're close to the final preliminaries! You could all easily win without Yohane's help!"

"Yoshiko-chan." Chika-chan had a soft voice too, which was surprising, since she was the one who had the hardest time making the decision. "If Aqours wanted to win, we'd want to win with all nine of us... It wouldn't feel the same with just eight."

Maru could tell Yoshiko-chan was faking her anger, she was smiling as well as tearing up. And then, she showed us how she really felt. "You idiots... Doing this all for my sake. Yo-Yohane is... very... happy."

* * *

Not only our fans, but our school was understanding in our actions, so we didn't have to worry about having scandals be created from our quitting. The only thing we had to worry about was Yoshiko-chan. She'd be tired during lessons, sometimes unable to eat lunch, and at worst actually fainting. Ruby-chan and I were always at her side for everything at school, not only that but we were wondering what was going on with her and what she was sick with. She never opened up to us about it. Then, the following week, she'd take multiple days off.   
Then she just stopped showing up one day. The only time we heard from her in messages which came rarely. Ruby-chan would always get worried and need calming down. I told her that I would visit her after school, anything to keep Ruby's nerves in check.

Maru was not prepared to see what she saw though. Yoshiko-chan was way paler than normal, she was stuck situated in her bed with the covers over her... And she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. I was rather frightened. I felt what Ruby-chan was feeling. Fear.

"Hey Z-Zuramaru..." Her voice was soft, yet croaky, she sounded like someone completely different.

"Yoshiko-chan..."

"If it's about Aqours, I bet they're very worried for me right now... kukuku... they're right in being so..."

Maru didn't know what to say. Maru was stuck between questioning her or try to hide her sorrow. 

"Y-Yoshiko-chan..."

"It's Yohane..."

"Yohane-chan... What have you been hiding from us all this time? Why are you so ill?..."  
My question seem to of struck a nerve in Yoshiko-chan. Her eyes looked sorrowful, she looked like she didn't want to say what she needed to say. My movements went towards her, and Maru's hands grabbed hers.   
"Please... tell me."

I sensed the hesitation in Yoshiko-chan. Her frail body trembled in what looked like panic.  
"I-I'm scared..."

"Eh?"

"I'm scared... I'm really scared Zuramaru... My mother's scared, I'm scared, I'm scared for all of you..."

Maru must've felt her worries go numb, Maru felt like, her emotions went numb, and all that was there was confidence.  
"Let it out Yoshiko-chan..."

"I...knew of the chances of it happening... but... now that it's this bad... I really don't want to leave this world..."

Yoshiko-chan's eyes must've filled up with tears fast, and the pit in Maru expanded greatly.

"Y-Y..."

"I don't want to die from this... I don't want to leave everyone behind... Even if Yohane said that she wanted to descend to Hell... I don't want to... not yet..."

All I felt was Yoshiko-chan's head on Maru's chest. I heard her tears, but I couldn't feel anything. Every detail was sinking in, it made sense. But it hurt Maru greatly...  
Yoshiko-chan might die...

"Please... don't tell Aqours... especially not Riri or Ruby..."

Even if it felt bad to do, I wanted to keep a promise. I didn't want to see any of their reactions...

"I won't... Maru promises she won't tell..."

Maru didn't sleep that night.

* * *

On the weekends, Maru was able to visit Yoshiko-chan and bring her outside. I wanted to spend time with her, in case that suddenly, the next time I'd see her was in a dying state. So Maru was behind, pushing Yoshiko-chan in a wheelchair. 

"Where are you... taking me Zuramaru?"

Even if Yoshiko-chan had tubes connected to her nose to allow enough oxygen in, she was still as raring to go outside like Maru was!

"To some shrines zura! It's normal for people to pray to the Gods for health and prosperity!"

"It... would be nice to... hope to change my bad luck around. Maybe to be myself for a while..."

A honest smile came to both of us, even if hers was weak. 

When it comes to spending time with someone you care about, especially when they're in dire medical affliction, you cherish those times more. You enjoy those moments more than usual. Since those might be the last moments you spend with them in this life. Both sides enjoy themselves more. Because you're together for the limited time remaining. Even if it's something as small and what seems to be boring like praying at multiple shrines, it's more fulfilling and enjoyable. Maru could tell that Yoshiko-chan was enjoying this as much as Maru was. And that made me very happy.

* * *

"Hey, Yoshiko-chan?"  
Maru's soft voice got her attention.  
"Even if you do have to go into the next life... Maru will be fine. Maru will be completely fine..."

"Zuramaru..."

"Cause at the end of it, when Maru's an old lady. I promise that before I leave this world... I'll visit your resting place... even if Maru ends up forgetting her memories... I'll make sure I'll never forget your existence, Yoshiko-chan. and if Maru doesn't forget, she'll bring Ruby-chan along..."

"Oh... Oh Zuramaru..."  
"Yohane-... I will wait for that day you join me... not in Hell... But in Heaven."

"Maru will happily wait all her life for that day. Maru won't shorten it on purpose."

"Swear on your contract with me?

"Always on the contract."  
"One day we'll reunite zura!"

* * *

And there Maru stood a week later. In the hospital room with the rest of Aqours, all looking at the same heartbreaking thing. Yoshiko-chan, in a coma she might never awake from...  
Maru looked at everyone else, Maru could tell they were all very upset. I'm very upset to. And I knew this would happen unlike them. Chika-chan, Riko-chan and You-chan were just quietly holding hands, Dia-chan was trying to keep her composure in check while Ruby-chan just cried into her loudly, seeming more like a child's wails, and Kanan-chan and Mari-chan were just softly crying into each other. And Yoshiko-chan's mother just sat there, waiting... and waiting... and waiting...

Multiple days of waiting. And nothing changed. We were all doing the same thing we did in all of those days of waiting. And to be honest.  
Maru had come to a choice.

Sometimes, I lament back on the past, when she told me that one day, she'll return to Heaven. And as I stand here with everyone else with the sound of beeping being the only sound in the room besides crying, every day I return with them, my decision becomes somewhat clearer.

I want to be the one to send Yoshiko-chan back to Heaven.

I moved to Yoshiko-chan's mother and spoke softly to her. "Tsushima-san... I think we've done enough waiting..."

And she agreed. "Yeah. I think, it's time... Let's... pull the plug..."

I noticed Kanan-san look over. "Y-You mean?..."

"Yeah, I mean it. She may be my daughter but... I know when to call it quits."

"I understand..."

Maru looked over to Chika-chan, Riko-chan and You-chan, and they all just nodded understandingly and left the room, probably to calm each other down. Yoshiko-chan's mother and I stepped towards the bed of Yoshiko-chan and I looked at the machines that looked alien to Maru. But I knew how a plug socket worked. I know the doctor in the room understood this decision.

"M-M-Maru-chan? W-What are you doing?..."

Maru didn't not want your input right now Ruby-chan... It hurts enough as it is...

"We're going to let the inevitable happen faster..."

"W-W-Wait..."

"Yoshiko-chan..."

"M-M-Maru-chan, please don't!"

I could tell Ruby was trying to struggle from Dia's tight grasp. 

"Bye bye..."

"DON'T!"

I heard her steps come quick, but I also heard something else grab Ruby-chan, and I knew it was Kanan.

"LET GO K-KANAN-CHAN!"

"Shhushshushshush... it's okay Ruby..."

"LET GO!"

"It'll all be okay Ruby..."

"THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!"

Dia-chan moved over to me and lightly grasped my hand. "Let's... do this together Maru-san."

She understood so well how last second doubt would mess everything up. So her being there, calmed Maru's doubts away. Her hand guided mine to the socket, and pulled out the life support.

And after a short while. Yoshiko-chan passed on. The only thing that filled the room besides Ruby's screaming, was a long tone...

And it was only then, that everything hit me. Everything that everyone felt, hit me hard. And I fell, and I could only tell someone was wrapping their arms around me, and that I was screaming as well...

* * *

* * *

Even if it's been a month since that. Even if Ruby-chan has been very unstable... Even if Chika-chan needs constant love... Even if Riko-chan has fallen into the darkness Yohane had... Even if You-chan still takes the later bus and look at the empty seat beside her... Even if Kanan-chan is always by Mari-chan' side, who needs comfort for many hours... even if Dia-chan is exhausted of her constant, sleepless care to Ruby-chan... in case she does something...

And even if I have been replacing the sadness with food... and in a sense also, gained some weight... Maru's fine! 

Maru's fine without you.

Because, Yoshiko-chan...

_One day, we'll reunite zura!_

_One day, we'll reunite!_

_One day!_

_One day._

_One day..._

* * *

* * *

The stone looked very old, the moss made it hard for Maru's old, deteriorated eyes to see the writing. But Maru didn't forget. Maru could never forget you, Yoshiko-chan...

"Sorry that... Ruby-chan isn't with me like I promised... She unfortunately... kicked the bucket way earlier than the rest of us... but, Dia-chan and You-chan are still living strong! S-So... there's that... But... like I said... I'd visit when I'm close to my time... and here I am. I'll see you very soon... Yohane."

* * *

* * *

Her feet moved quickwy up in height on the slide, jura! She pointed up at the sky, the bwack feather in her hair standing tall!

" _I'm actually an angel! I'll grow wings one day and return to the sky!"_

" _Zura!_ "

**Why does this feel so familiar?**

* * *

* * *

Yelling came from above and a student with familiar dark blue hair landed on the ground.

"Ow my legs..."

Then a bag fell on her head.

"Er... are you okay?"

A chuckle came from the girl.

"Is this... Earth?" Her mouth looked so dopey.

But...

**Why does this feel so familiar?**

**As if... it's all happened before?...**

**I can't... put my finger on it.**

"For myself, Yohane, this body is my temporary form. Whoops, I accidentally said my name. Now you know that I am the fallen angel Yohane-"  
"Yoshiko-chan?"

It is you, Yoshiko-chan!

 


End file.
